


32 Days of Stella/Scully Fluff

by danaascuully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: "unrequited" love, Angst, Couch Sex, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, prompts, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaascuully/pseuds/danaascuully
Summary: Got the idea off this post I found on Pinterest - https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/Aei8-BD0JMLYBZ1Kcc0zVtu8NwnbXLT4U2bXZwrRKJgqRMoesKnSHsE/This probably won't make much sense sometimes. These are various prompts and the two are  in various situations and places. Don't question the logic.





	1. Prompt 1: "Your hair is really Soft After You Wash It"

"Dana," Stella and Dana were lying on their sofa, the TV quietly playing in the background. Stella's hand stroked Dana's hair.  
"What?" Dana smiled up at Stella.  
"Your hair is really soft after you wash it." Dana laughed a little at the remark, she wasn't really used to this type of compliment. Especially coming from Stella.  
"Thanks I guess. You wanna know my secret?" Stella nods and smiles back down at Dana. Soft orange light from the ceiling made Dana look even more beautiful than she would normally. Dana sat up and whispered into Stella's ear.  
"It's the Aldi shampoo and conditioner." She drew back and winked. The moment was soft and intimate, something that the two women had only ever felt with each other.

It was reaching 11pm, Dana and Stella were growing tired and decided to call it a night. Dana already had her pyjamas on from after her shower, pale blue bottoms and a plain white t-shirt which hugged her perfect figure. Stella went to get changed into her normal night wear. Dana lay down in their bed, the soft duvet enveloping her body. A couple of minutes later, Stella came back, her breath smelling of her mint Colgate toothpaste. She wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, but that was just her. She lay down under the covers next to Dana, wearing only her favourite black lace bra. Stella's hands wandered up Dana's body, softly cupping her breast through the soft material of her t-shirt. She slowly kissed down Dana's neck, sucking at the soft skin. Amazing sensations travelled through Dana. She turned over and kissed Stella on the lips, it was perfectly intimate. She stopped and kissed Stella on the forehead.  
"Goodnight, my darling."  
"Goodnight, my sun."


	2. Prompt 2: "Shh, Stop Fussing, I'm Just Braiding Your Hair"

"Shh. Stop fussing, I'm just braiding your hair." Stella had no idea how she had ended up in this situation, her girlfriend braiding her hair. For god's sake she was a DSI, she had a degree in Anthropology! But yet here she was sitting, letting her girlfriend braid her hair.  
"Dana, please?" Stella tried to wriggle away from Dana but she just laughed and grabbed her, continuing to braid her long blonde hair.  
"Come on Stella, I'm nearly finished." Stella sighed.  
"Fine. But as soon as you're done I'm taking it out."  
"Sure..." Dana quickly finished braiding Stella's hair. It was perfect, Dana had never really braided her own hair (she preferred it to be shorter) though her sister and always asked her to.  
"You're done." Stella turned and Dana smiled back at her.  
"Well thank fuck for that." Stella went to pull the hair band off but Dana grabbed her by the wrist.  
"No, I've got to get a picture of this." Dana grabbed her phone off of the couch.  
"I am not letting you take a selfie of us. Especially with the hair style." Stella went to try and pull the band out again, but before she could Dana snapped a picture of them. Stella looking adorably pissed off and Dana widely grinning. After that Stella pulled the band out, not letting Dana be able to take anymore pictures.  
"I swear to god Dana." Stella was glaring at her but she felt happy inside, she just didn't want to leave Dana with satisfaction from this.  
"I know you love me really." Dana turned and kissed Stella on her cheek. Stella cupped Dana's face in her hands, ginger hair perfectly framing it.  
"I really do."


	3. Prompt 3: "You Smell Really Nice."

"You smell really nice." Dana hugged Stella before sitting down opposite her. The other woman's scent was soft and sweet. A little a like to the smell of a lilac. Though soon smells of coffee consumed the flowery smell. Stella watched Dana look at the menu, they were sitting in a little cafe called Angelo's Coffee. A lock of Dana's hair flipped down across her face, before she delicately brushed it back again. Stella's hand snaked across the table to Dana's. She wasn't normally the kind of person to display her affection to the public but today felt different. Dana squeezed Stella's hand.  
"What would you two like today?" A waitress stood over the two, her dark hair in a messy bun.  
"Just a cappuccino for me, Stella?"  
"Oh, I'll have a latte. Thank you." Dana stared across at Stella, still holding her hand on top of the table.  
"You're beautiful, did you know that?" Stella smiled and glanced down, a little embarrassed.  
"Thank you..." Stella looked out across the cafe, it was mostly empty apart from a couple of others, another couple and a mother and daughter sat at the back of the cafe. Soon enough the waitress came back with the two's drinks. Stella sipped a little of her latte before setting it back down and smiling across at Dana.  
"So how have you been?"  
"Me, uh, I've been okay. It's been a little rough, I can't believe I spent two weeks without you." Dana sipped her coffee. "To be honest, it was a weird. I've always had someone with me, wether it was you or an ex or even just my dog. It was just weird. You never think about being alone when you aren't. Do you?" She smiled sadly.  
"You don't. I've been okay too, I had people with me. It was weird for me too. I missed you, Dana." Stella blushed a little, she hadn't thought she would be ready to own up to being lonely away from Dana.

It was night now and Stella and Dana lay in their bed, perfectly content for the first time in two weeks.  
"You still smell really nice." Dana muttered into the covers.


	4. Prompt 4:"Would It Be All Right If I Borrowed Your Sweater? It Smells Like You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of accidentally descends into smut. So just a warning.

"Would It Be All Right If I Borrowed Your Sweater?" It was the last night that Dana would get to spend with Stella for a week. Stella had to leave on a business trip. "It smells like you." Dana was hugging the sweater to her chest and Stella was sitting next to her on the sofa taking off her makeup.  
"Sure." It was silent for a minute, Stella stood up to put her makeup remover pads in the bin.  
"I'll miss you, y'know, Stella." Stella stopped for a second and turned to face Dana. She smiled sadly.  
"I know, it can't be helped. I'm sorry... I'll miss you too." Stella stumbled on her words. Dana sighed, it wasn't the first and most likely not the last of Stella's business trips. She wasn't used to missing people, she'd always been forced to work with people and never had time to herself. If she got freedom from them, even for a little while, she was happy. But this was different, Stella was different. Dana sniffed a little, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to miss Stella either.  
"Dana?" Stella came back and saw Dana curled up on the sofa, sniffling into Stella's sweater.  
"I'm fine." Stella sat down and put her arm around her.  
"It's okay, i'm only going to be gone for a week."  
"It's not. I can't do this Stella. I've never felt something like this. You keep getting taken away from me, I know it's stupid but I just... I don't know." Stella sighed.  
"Come with me."  
"I can't. You aren't meant to have people come with you Stella. We both know that."  
"It's not like I haven't broken the rules before." She turned and cupped Dana's face in her hands, her skin was flushed pink and wet with tears. "I can see how broken up you are about this. I can't leave you like this."  
"Okay." Stella pulled Dana in for a soft kiss, she was gentle and her fingers softly brushed Dana's cheek, before her arms slid down to Dana's waist. Her hand undid the buttons of Dana's jeans. Dana leaned into Stella, kissing her harder yet still gently. Stella knew what Dana wanted and she was going to give it to her. Dana shed her jeans leaving her in just her panties and shirt. Stella's sweater lay discarded next to them. Stella helped Dana slide her panties off, before slowly sinking her fingers into Dana. Dana sighed into the feeling. Stella slid her fingers in and out of Dana before she hit her g-spot. Dana was normally quiet but this time yelled out as she orgasmed. The sound echoing around the quiet flat. Dana sat up and leaned back against Stella.  
"I love you."  
"I know."


	5. Prompt 5:"I Might Have Slept With Your Robe While You Where Gone"

It was around 8PM when Stella arrived back at her and Dana's apartment. She'd been away for a few days and was looking forward to seeing Dana again. Stella fumbled with her keys for a moment before slotting them into the lock. She entered the house and walked through to find Dana sitting on the sofa watching TV, a cup of tea in hand. She turned and saw Stella, before setting down her tea and getting up.  
"Hi, babe." She hugged Stella and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hey, darling." The two's foreheads touched together and they stared warmly into each other's eyes.  
"I thought you would be back later."  
"No, I finished up my work early and caught the first train."  
"I'm happy that you're back." Dana smiled.  
"I'm happy that I'm back." Stella smiled back at her. "I should put my things away, I suppose. I'll be back." Stella went through to the bedroom and sat down, slipping her black heels off and placing them neatly next to the wardrobe. She shed her jacket which had been dampened by the light London rain and took her hair down.

A couple of minutes later Stella was back in the living room with Dana, also drinking a cup of tea.  
"So, what did you do while I was away?"  
"Not much, mostly just did my own work. Watched some TV. Just the usual. Y'know?" They sat their talking quietly, the TV in the background for the next couple of hours.  
"I think it's time to go to bed. I'm exhausted from all this moving about." Stella yawned and stood up. Dana stood up beside her and switched the TV off.  
"Come on, lets go." Dana took Stella's hand and walked her into their bedroom before flopping down on the bed, she was already wearing pyjamas. Stella drew back the duvet as she was about to get into bed.  
"Dana... Why's my robe in here?"  
"Well, I um, I might have slept with your robe while you where gone?" Stella smiled a little at this.  
"So you, miss x FBI agent slept with my robe, because you where lonely?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Well, I'm fine with that." Stella and Dana drew in for a quick kiss before going to sleep, spooning each other.


	6. Prompt 6:"If You Steal The Blankets, I Am Going To Put My Cold Feet On You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed sharing trope! Bed sharing trope! They aren't together yet!

Dana lay on the bed in her hotel room. It was uncomfortable, cold and lonely. Stella lay on the floor next to the bed, the room they'd booked had only given them a single bed. Stella turned over on the floor. The only reasons she had given Dana the bed was because honestly, she didn't want to see her lying sleepless on the floor, also because she knew that Dana had hardly gotten any sleep the night before. Stella sighed and turned over again, curling up trying to get warmer. It was late February and the weather was freezing, the cold creeping into the hotel room, it also seemed that the central heating didn't work. Dana stared at the wall in the dark, trying to pick out shapes. She yawned. Dana was tired but too cold to actually fall asleep. She shivered a little. She dreaded to think about how it must be for Stella lying on the floor without a cover or any comfort.  
"Stella?" She asked, hoping that like herself Stella wasn't asleep.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to come up here?" Dana blushed a little in the dark. She would never admit it but Dana did have a small crush on the other woman.  
"It's fine, Dana."  
"Please? I can't sleep either." She paused for a second. "Don't you think some extra warmth is needed?"  
"It's not like i'm going to get hypothermia."  
"You might not, but I will."  
"Fine, but, if you steal the blankets I am going to put my cold feet on you." Stella stood up and slid into the bed, it was small and she was immediately in contact with Dana's body. Stella didn't want to admit it but she kind of liked Dana.  
"I won't I promise." Dana smiled a little. "Come on lets go to sleep." Dana shifted her body a little, trying to move her arm into a more comfortable position. "Hey, Stella?"  
"Mhm?" She muttered into the pillow.  
"Would it be okay if I put my arm around you?" A second passed and Dana was uncertain what Stella would reply with.  
"Okay." Stella didn't want to sound overly happy. She shouldn't be anyway. She was Stella Gibson, one night stands were her thing. She didn't have crushes. Dana slid her arm around Stella, brushing the section of skin that her pyjama top left bare. Stella shivered a little under Dana's touch.  
"Are you okay?" Dana hoped she wasn't making Stella uncomfortable, if there was one thing she didn't want was to make Stella uncomfortable.  
"Yes, totally, yep." Stella squeaked. What the hell was wrong with her? Since when did Stella Gibson squeak. Since when did Stella Gibson have crushes? And since when did Stella Gibson let someone she barely knew sleep with her? Fuck it. Stella thought. It was either now or never.  
"Actually no." Dana's heart skipped a beat. Shit. She knew she'd gone too far.  
"Oh, okay. I'll move then. I can sleep on the floor." Dana went to get out of the bed.  
"No. I sort of have a giant crush on you?" Dana was caught completely off guard. "It's totally fine if you don't like me. I mean I don't even know if you like girls?"  
"I-I like you too..." Now it was Stella's turn to be caught completely off guard.  
"You-You like me?"  
"Yes, you stupid woman I like you. I really fucking like you." Stella turned over to face Dana.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Of course. In fact I can kiss you." With that Dana leaned into kiss Stella, her hands going through Stella's long blonde hair. It was a beautiful moment. To everyone else it was a normal February night but for these two... Stella Gibson and Dana Scully they had found safety and warmth in each other's arms.


	7. Prompt 7:”Here Lets Share The Blanket”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda love this chapter

Stella had no idea how she had ended up here. Huddled up in a freezing ski cabin with a complete stranger. Well, she actually did. It wasn’t normally Stella’s way of self indulgence to go on holiday. Normally it was one night stands or chocolate. She couldn’t have not done this though. It had been incredibly cheap. That was probably the point that she should have picked up on the fact that it probably wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. It had been marketed as “a relaxing weekend away in a ski cabin in the Austrian alps” the only catch was that you had to share it with a random person. The person that had been picked out for Stella was one FBI agent Dana Scully. Stella had been getting on well with the other woman. She was quite a like to herself though a little softer and more open. At this moment Dana was sitting curled up in her and Stella’s bed, the duvet covering her petite figure. That was right. They had been made to share a bed. It wasn’t an uncomfortable experience though it was a little strange. At this point Stella had nothing. There weren’t any other blankets and Stella wasn’t sure about asking if she could share with the other. After all they’d only known each other for a day but where stuck snowed into a cabin, along with a power outage.  
“Here, lets share the blanket.” Dana said, breaking the lingering silence.  
“Are you sure?” Stella shivered.  
“I’m sure. It can’t be that bad. I mean I slept with you last night. It wasn’t that bad.” Dana smiled. The cabin was pretty dark apart from the little light seeping through the snow blocked windows. “Come On Stella, I don’t want you to freeze to death. I’m not joking by the way, I’m a medical doctor and it’s totally possible at these temperatures.” Stella s stood up and got into the bed, pulling the duvet around her and Dana. It was definitely an improvement, if only a small one. Stella positioned herself so the two could be completely covered by the duvet. Stella put her arms around Dana, sharing their body heat. Dana curled up more into Stella. A warm feeling crept up her body, not literal warmth but something else. Like the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. Stella sighed into Dana’s hair, her breath tickling Dana’s neck. Dana felt comfortable in Stella’s arms. Somehow safer. The night before they had slept back to back, so they wouldn’t really touch, that was different. Dana didn’t know why she felt safe in a stranger’s arms. It was so very not her. She basked in familiarity, like Mulder. Nothing like this. Stella changed her position a little.  
“Sorry, my arm was falling asleep.”  
“That’s ok, babe.” It took a moment for Dana to realise what she’d said and why Stella had tensed up around her. “Fuck, oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!”  
“I don’t let many people who call me babe live but... I think I’m gonna let this one go, darling.”  
“Ok, sweetheart.” They continued like this for a little while. The warm feeling inside Dana was getting stronger. She’d just about forgotten the situation she was in.  
“Hey Stella,”  
“Mhm?”  
“Is this okay, what’s happening? I’m not going over any lines am I? I wouldn’t normally do something like this.” Dana turned to face Stella.  
“No, of course not, Dana. If you were I would have told you long ago. What I need to know is if I’m crossing any boundaries?” That was the only thing Stella was worried about, making the other woman uncomfortable.  
“No. You’re not. Actually, you’re making me feel more comfortable than I have in a long time.” Stella stared at Dana and licked her lips.  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“I don’t want to step over a line but... can I do this?”  
“Do what?” Dana asked.  
“This?” Stella leaned into Dana, kissing her softly on the lips, brushing her face with her hands. It took a second but slowly Dana sunk into the kiss. Stella’s warmth spreading to her. They were safe from the hardships of the world, incased in a fortress made of cotton and feathers. They were on a doomed ship but hell if it mattered to them.


	8. Prompt 8:"You're Comfy"

"You're comfy..." Dana sleepily muttered into Stella's shoulder. Stella smiled a little.  
"I may be but I'm pretty damn sure you're meant to be awake while watching movies."  
"Maybe so..." Dana yawned leaned away from Stella, reaching for some popcorn out of the bowl. This was pretty normal, after the two had been going out with each other for a few months they had promised that they would do something romantic (ish) at least once a month. The two had stayed true to their promise, they'd been together nearly two years and had never once skipped a month. This month they had decided to have a little movie night. Dana had made popcorn and Stella had picked the film. Honestly, Stella hadn't put much thought into what to pick out and so they were stuck watching some typical zombie film. It wasn't terrible, it just wasn't the best either.  
"Do you think that people like these movies because it shows something that's horrible but not entirely impossible? Like it gives them preparation for if any of these things ever happened?"  
"God, I don't know but that's a cheerful reason. There are some people like that but the majority probably just like the adrenaline from the jump scares. Give me some popcorn, would you?"  
"Well of course there's that option as well." Dana passed some popcorn to Stella. It was reaching the climax of the movie and the main characters were stuck in a building surrounded by zombies.  
"What would you do if the world was going to end tomorrow, Stella?" Stella thought for a minute.  
"One hundred percent honestly? I would probably fuck you within an inch of your life then marry you, it's not normally my style but neither is a relationship like this. We could die together." Stella blushed a little and looked down.  
"Okay."  
"How about you?"  
"I would let you fuck me within an inch of my life, steal a dog and marry you."  
"Of course you would steal a dog." Stella laughed a little. "Y'know, it would be kind of nice to be married. Have someone for as long as you can bear them then take two years to divorce them."  
"Sounds like a beautiful fairy tale." Dana yawned.  
"Yep, come on lets go to bed." The movie was ending and the credits were rolling, Stella quite honestly had no idea about what happened.  
"Yeah sure." Dana stood up and stretched, before following Stella through to their bedroom.

The two lay in bed next to each other.  
"You know Dana, I really love you."  
"I love you too, Stella."


	9. Prompt 9:"You're My New Pillow"

Somehow Dana had convinced Stella that it would be a good idea to go camping. How she had? Stella had no idea. So here they were lying squished together in a sleeping bag. Stella was itching from bug bites and sweating from the stuffy heat. Another thing was that Dana had forgotten to pack the pillows so the two had to sleep with only the thin material of the top of the sleeping bag. Stella tried to move into a more comfortable position but found that she couldn't.  
"Dana, could you move a little?"  
"Stella, what why'd you wake me up?" She yawned, half asleep.  
"Can you move a little please? My neck's stiff and I can't move properly."  
"Okay." Dana curled up and shuffled away from Stella as far as she could. "As far as she could" being about three centimetres. "But, on one condition. You're my new pillow." She said lying on top of Stella's arm. Stella rolled her eyes but let Dana sleep there. She sighed trying to get to sleep,but her arm was falling asleep with Dana's weight on it. Stella smiled in the dark, Dana was kind of cute like this, sleeping soundly her hair fanned out around her face. Slowly Stella slid her arm out from under Dana, she turned in her sleep, away from Stella.

That night Stella didn't get even a few minutes of sleep but to her surprise she wasn't terribly pissed about it.


	10. Prompt 10:"You Are Very Endearing When You Are Half Asleep."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry for no post yesterday I had some personal things going on but you guys get two today! :)

Dana stared out of the window, late afternoon sunlight filtering through the curtains. Snow fell slowly, a thick blanket covered everything. Kids ran around on the snowy streets, their schools out because of the snow. There were couples as well, walking down the streets, holding hands and laughing. Dana sighed. It was nice but these people weren't like her and Stella. They were young and carefree. Her and Stella, well they weren't exactly either.  
"Are you okay?" Stella came and stood next to her, seeing a teardrop slip from the corner of Dana's eye.  
"I'm fine." Stella put her arms around her and rested her head on Dana's shoulder.  
"I know you're not fine." Stella tilted her head a little, so she could see what Dana was. "I know you're not fine because I know you."  
"It's just... All this." She gestured out the window at the people on the street. "They're so innocent, so happy. The little kids throwing snow balls at each other, grinning from ear to ear. The couples..." She sniffed. "They're young and carefree, just happy that they have someone. They haven't seen the things that we have, Stella." Dana was shaking.  
"Dana... We can never be like that. Our time of being young and carefree is past. We know what it's like to be shattered and then put back together piece by piece. We are us. We aren't perfect, we aren't happy but we're alive and we truly know each other. That's something that they won't have for a long time." Stella turned to kiss Dana's neck. Dana smiled, Stella was right. She knew she was right. They were different people to the people down there. They were different people to when they were that age. Dana melted into Stella's touch. Warmth spreading up her body.

They lay on the bed, naked, tired and holding hands, the bed sheets dishevelled. Stella's hair sticking up in odd places and Dana's light makeup smeared across her face.  
"You're so beautiful, so amazing at s-" Dana trailed off, mumbling into Stella's side.  
"You are very endearing when you're half asleep, Dana."  
"Thanks..." Dana said quietly before slipping into sleep.


	11. Prompt 11:"But I Want To Hear You Sing."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear after I'm finished doing these prompts I will redraft them all. K?

Stella was sitting with Dana at the bar of some pub on karaoke night. She hadn't wanted to go but one of Dana's work friends had invited them and she knew that Dana wouldn't be comfortable going on her own. It just wasn't really either of their kind of thing, but Dana had thought it would be rude to refuse. Normally she wouldn't care but she hadn't gone out with any of them for a while and she thought that they thought she was avoiding them. Which she well, was. Stella watched from her seat the drunken chaos which was unfolding. The guy who'd invited them was singing Eye of the Tiger loudly and off key along with dancing badly.  
"I don't know why we have a karaoke night." The bartender turned to Stella and Dana. "All we get is people like this but they never do anything bad enough to chuck them out. You with them?"  
"We wish we weren't." Dana sighed. "They're work "friends" and I say friends in the loosest sense." The bartender raised her eyebrows and turned back to whatever she was doing before.  
"Y'know the only way you're redeeming yourself from this is getting up there yourself right?" Stella smiled at Dana.  
"Yeah... No."  
"But I want to hear you sing also so we can get out of here as fast as possible, because i'm pretty damn sure that if you don't we're going to have to talk to your "friends"."  
"Finneee...." Dana stood up awkwardly, pulling her skirt down. She went over to the karaoke stage. She glared over at Stella as she looked for a song. She picked the first song she even vaguely knew, which was highway to hell by AC/DC, Stella found it kinda funny that Dana would pick that song. Dana tried to sing the lyrics but kept tripping up on her words, and when she could get them out in the right order they fell pretty flat, though she did reach a couple of notes she didn't really know what she was doing. By the end of the song her face was blushing red. Quickly she put the mic down and made a beeline to Stella.  
"Right! You got what you wanted we're leaving now. I never want to show my face to these people again." She joked, only half serious.  
"Okay." Stella picked up her jacket off her chair.  
"If we ever do anything like this again you are singing. Not me." Dana walked out of the pub, hand in hand with Stella.  
"Why?"  
"You know why!"  
"I do." Stella smiled and kissed Dana on the cheek.


	12. Prompt 12:"We Can Talk About It Over Dinner."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why yall are reading these because I write them when I'm half asleep. Oh and hey this a coffee shop AU because why the fuck not?

She was new and Dana had been watching her the whole day. Her name was Stella. Dana watched her making coffee, she watched her talking to customers and she watched her perfect blonde hair cascade down her back in waves. Dana took the next customer's order and scribbled their name on the plastic takeaway cup. She turned her back to make the order, pouring in milk and flavour syrup, when Stella brushed against her arm and she dropped the drink.   
"Fuck." She muttered to herself. The customer was glaring at her. She started to remake the drink, blushing slightly.  
"There you go, that will be $4.00, thanks." The customer took their drink and shoved their money into Dana's hand before storming off and shoving the doors open. Dana sighed. Thank god that it hadn't been too busy and it was nearly closing time. The cafe was pretty much deserted now, apart from a guy sitting in the far corner on his laptop.  
"Dana, right?" Stella turned to Dana, her voice cutting through the silence.  
"Uh, yeah." Dana looked down and leaned back against the counter.  
"You're not from around here." It hadn't been a question.  
"No I-" Dana started before Stella cut her off.  
"We'll talk about it over dinner."  
"We'll what now?" Dana stammered, had she just been asked out on a date by someone she didn't even know?  
"Well, you've been staring at me all day and you dropped that customer's drink when I walked into you. So I assumed that you liked me."  
"Did you walk into me deliberately?" Dana stared at Stella.  
"I may have, but you're not answering my question."  
"Well... Yeah. I mean I guess I might like you? Look I barely know you."  
"Well you can get to know me tonight." Stella looked at Dana, a sly smile spreading across her face.

Dana didn't know what she was doing, standing outside a restaurant to go on a date with someone she'd just met and knew nothing about except a name. Dana took a breath and stepped into the restaurant. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees and hugged her figure. Her eyes searched the restaurant for Stella, but couldn't see her. So she found a table and sat down. Five minutes later, Stella appeared, beautiful as the sun but her aura as cold as the bottom of the arctic sea. She weaved through the tables to Dana's table. She wore a silk shirt and a pencil skirt, with little makeup.  
"So," Stella said sitting down opposite Dana. "Who are you?" She was straight to the point.  
"My full name is Dana Katherine Scully, I'm from Annapolis, Maryland. I have two brothers and a sister, Melissa, Bill and Charles. I moved here a couple of years ago for some adventure and that's about it. I'm studying at med school and I have a degree in physics from when I still lived in America." Stella stared at Dana for a moment.  
"Med school. Physics. Nice. I'm Stella Gibson, I'm from here, I'm studying anthropology. But these aren't the things I want to know I want to know who you are. Not what you are. You probably want to know the same things about me." Stella picked up the menu that sat in front of her and began to flick through it. "Don't you, Dana?"  
"Uh, ok. My favourite colour is cerulean blue, I used to have a dog named QueeQueg named after the character from Moby Dick, it was my favourite book when I was a kid. Me and my Dad used to read it together. My favourite food is a nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle. It tastes better than the air in your mouth."  
"You want to bet that?" Stella smiled and leaned over the table, pulling Dana into a kiss. They broke apart a second later as a waitress stood over them looking sheepish.  
"Do uh, do you two know what you're uh getting?"  
"Yes, I'll have the lemon chicken piccata and a glass of pinot grigio. Dana?"  
"Uh, I'll have the same." The waitress went off and Stella turned back to Dana, whose mouth was hanging slightly open in shock.  
"Do nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicles taste better than the air in my mouth?"  
"Yes, they do. The air in your mouth tastes like mouth air. So it's not better." Dana laughed a little.  
"Ok, funny girl. Anyway, you want to know about me? My favourite colour is red. My favourite food is dark chocolate and fun fact: I've had more one night stands than I can count." Dana smiled weakly, honestly, she was a bit intimidated by Stella. The waitress came back with their glasses of wine.  
"Cheers." They clinked the glasses together and took a sip.

Dana and Stella stood outside the restaurant. It was dark but not cold, there were traces of summer heat in the early autumn night.  
"I don't want to leave you." Dana whispered to Stella.  
"Then don't leave, come home with me. It's Saturday tomorrow. We work the same shifts and I know we don't start until one pm tomorrow."  
"I can't, Stella."  
"Why can't you, Dana? There's nothing stopping you."  
"I don't know I guess it's just my boundaries..." Dana fought with herself; would she rather be upset that she hadn't gone with Stella or feel guilty for not going with her? She sighed but then decided just to fuck it. "Ok. I'll come." A smile flickered on her face, getting stronger, becoming a soft laugh. She took Stella's hand in hers. "Take me with you."


	13. Prompt 13:"Don't Be Stubborn. Try It!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys could comment below how I could improve these/reasons why you like them?
> 
> I have limited knowledge on topic of this chapter because I am not American, I am from Scotland and have never been to America.

Stella and Dana were on holiday in San Diego to see Dana's family. Dana had taken Stella to the yearly county fair. It was early summer, hot but not too hot. Dana held Stella's hand wandering around the stalls, smells of candy and things being fried filled the two's senses. Music drifted through the air. Stella couldn't say that she'd ever been to anything like it before. Something had caught Dana's eye and she lead Stella through the crowd to it. It was three huge chocolate fountains. Plastic cups and marshmallows on sticks surrounded them. One dark chocolate, one milk and on white. Dana bough two sticks of marshmallows and handed one to Stella before dipping hers in the milk chocolate fountain then the dark chocolate. Stella stared at her.  
"What? I like it blended." Then it was Stella's turn and she stuck her marshmallows in the dark chocolate. She tried to eat it but the chocolate was still warm and drippy, resulting in having chocolate on her chin. Dana picked up a napkin and wiped the chocolate off Stella's chin. They continued through the fair, stopping at a couple of stalls to look at the things they were selling. One of the stalls that caught Stella's eye was one where you had to win a game to get a plush.  
"Hey, since you bought us those chocolate marshmallows how about I win you one of those plushes?" Stella said, pointing at the stall. Dana raised her eyebrows.  
"Those things are rigged I swear, I've one something once. That's it, after years of coming here one something once. But sure, go ahead." They walked up to the stall, a man sat behind, eating fried chicken.  
"You here, to play?" He asked, the game was one where you had to shoot fake ducks. "Three bucks a go." Stella handed over the money and picked up the plastic gun. She had to shoot at least five ducks to win anything, though in her case it would be easy, being part of the police she knew how to use a gun. Not only that she was good at it. Really good at it. She shot 10 ducks perfectly in the middle each time. Dana watched in awe. Even when she'd been part of the FBI she hadn't been that good with a gun. Stella set down the gun.  
"Pick any plush." The man said. So Stella pointed at the plush behind the man of a Pomeranian. She knew that that would be the one Dana would want. She took the plush from the man and handed to Dana.  
"Quee Queeg 2.0?" Stella asked.  
"Quee Queeg 2.0." Dana replied. It was one of the smaller plushes so she could fit it in the bag she was carrying.

Stella and Dana were coming to the rides part of the fair, small rides like carousels and waltzers where dotted around but a ferris wheel towered above all the other rides. The ferris wheel was the only ride that Dana had never been on. She hated the idea, it wasn't that she was scared of heights, she just did not want to be dangled metres above ground in a seat that wobbled when it was windy. She knew that her fear was irrational, these things are operated by people who know what they're doing and are perfectly safe.  
"We should go on the ferris wheel. It looks like it's high enough to be able to see out to sea."  
"No." Dana said quickly.  
"Don't be stubborn. Try it."  
"Stella, please." Dana tensed up.  
"You're not scared of heights though. You've been fine with going in high things before."  
"I just. I just don't like the idea, okay? I mean you're dangled from a seat metres off the ground. That doesn't sound fun."  
"I'll be with you through it all, I'll hold you're hand. We won't fall, Dana. It'll be fine." Stella squeezed Dana's hand in hers. Somehow Stella had swayed her.  
"Okay." They made their way over to the wheel, the previous ride had just ended and people were coming off it. They stood in the queue, Stella fumbling to get the money out. She handed the money over to the operator. The two sat down and pulled down the thing that kept them in the seat. Stella could tell that Dana was nervous, she squeezed her hand again, as the seat started to go up. It was a beautiful view as they went up, the sea sparkled in the distance, tinged orange by the sunset and somewhere flares were being set off. Stella leaned over in her seat, kissing Dana on her cheek.  
"It's not so bad is it?"  
"It's really not." Dana smiled at Stella.  
"I love you, Dana Katherine Scully."  
"Well, I love you, Stella Gibson."


	14. Prompt 14:"Don't Get Up- I'll Do It"

Dana sat at the table of Stella's flat. Stella had invited her over, just a nice dinner between two friends. It wasn't something she'd thought Stella would do, but hey, she just guessed she didn't know as much about Stella as she thought. Stella came back through from her kitchen with two bowls of spaghetti.  
"Cheers." The two clicked their wine glasses together and began to eat. Dana liked it. She felt comfortable and the atmosphere was perfect, the lights dim and soft music trickling out of Stella's radio. Dana began to eat her food, stealing a few glances at Stella before she could notice Dana looking at her. Dana had a little bit of a crush on the other woman but she knew it would never work. Stella liked to have one night stands not serious relationships. It wasn't about the love it was about the sex, the pleasure. Dana sighed.  
"Is something wrong?" Stella asked.  
"No, no. Nothings wrong. In fact this spaghetti is amazing."  
"Thanks, it's from Marks and Spencers." Dana smiled at this, but then sighed again. She set her fork down.  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Do you want more wine I can go and get it from the kitchen?"  
"Don't get up- I'll do it." Stella reached for Dana's wine glass.  
"No, no it's fine. I may be the guest here but I will help." Dana reached for her glass, but Stella had got to it at the same time and Dana's hand sat on top of Stella's. She went red and quickly took her hand back. She was ashamed of what had happened, how could she have made it so obvious that she had a crush on Stella?  
"Dana?" Stella walked around the table and stood next to Dana's seat, looking down at her.  
"What?" Dana snapped, she hadn't meant to though. Stella was slightly taken aback.  
"It's okay you know, to touch me, this is a date after all." Dana took a double take.  
"This is a date?" She stared at Stella.  
"You didn't know this was a date?"  
"No?" Dana blushed harder. She was on a date. With her crush. Stella Gibson. Who didn't do romance. What the fuck.  
"From the food, the music, the everything, you didn't know this was a date?" A smile was slowly spreading across Stella's face.  
"I thought it was just a friend thing."  
"Dana. How?"  
"I don't know?" Dana started to laugh. "How absurd is that? Of course this was a date! I just, I just didn't think that you were the kind of person to have dates!"  
"Well, I'm not. At least not normally." Now Stella started to laugh. "You silly girl." Dana stood up and pulled Stella into a hug.  
"I am aren't I?" Dana was struggling to stop laughing, her head was rested against Stella's shoulder, in their hug. Stella shook her head.  
"I wouldn't have invited you over if I didn't want you." Stella smiled.  
"You want me?"  
"I want you, Dana. I want to go out with you. I want to love you. I already love you. I've loved you for a long time."  
"I-I have too." Dana stuttered out.  
"Then lets love each other together."


	15. Prompt 15:"Will You Let Me Rub Your Back?"

Pain ran up Stella's back. She wasn't sure if it was because she'd slept funny the last few nights or the ever present stress in her life. She rubbed the muscles on the side of her neck and groaned. It genuinely hurt. She sat on the sofa in the centre of the living room, scrolling through her phone, waiting for Dana to come home. She didn't know when she would be back, it varied a lot, so did Stella's hours but she would normally tell Dana the time she would be back, unless she was caught up in a case. She sighed and stood up, walking through to the kitchen to get a packet of crisps. She couldn't be bothered waiting for Dana to be back so they could eat together. She wasn't hungry enough to actually cook their dinner and leave Dana's, though. She might as well make some coffee as well. Stella put the kettle to boil and leaned back against the kitchen counter. The cold from the stone travelled straight through her silk top, sending a shiver through her body.

Stella sighed. Dana still wasn't back and she was at the end of her coffee and her hunger was growing. Just as she was about to get up and make dinner for herself she heard a key in the door. Dana came through the door, it had been raining and she was lightly soaked and battling with her umbrella, trying to close it. Stella raised her eyebrows.  
"Where have you been? The swimming pool?" She remarked.  
"Haha very funny. I had to stay back at the end of class and talk to one of the people I'm teaching about his essay, I told him he could just email me but of course we had to go through it all today. At least tomorrow, but noo..." Dana sighed and turned to Stella.  
"How's your day been?"  
"Nothing interesting really, apart from these fucking back pains. I don't know if I've been sleeping funny or if it's just off being stressed. But what I do know is that it's fucking annoying." Stella smiled weakly at Dana and shook her head. "Should I get dinner ready, or?"  
"Yeah, sure, fine whatever." Dana was lost in thought and staring into space.

The two sat together on the sofa, finishing off their dinner.  
"Your back still giving you trouble?" Dana turned to Stella.  
"Yeah, It's been like twenty minutes, Dana it's not going to change in twenty minutes."  
"Well, will you let me give you a back rub?" Dana had never given anyone a back rub or a massage of any kind before, so she didn't actually know how to do it.  
"I'm not sure if I completely trust you but fine, I'll let you. Maybe it will actually help." Stella turned away from Dana so her back was to her.   
"Maybe you should take off your shirt?" Dana asked tentatively.  
"Ok then, miss let's take off her girlfriend's shirt for a "massage" and no sex will be wanted." Stella pulled her shirt up off over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra. Dana was getting slightly flustered.  
"Okay, right uhm. I think you do this." Dana grabbed Stella by the shoulders and started making little circles with her fingers on Stella's back.  
"You have to press down." Stella said.  
"Okay," She started to push her fingers in little circles, it was harder to do than it looked.  
"ahh... That feels good." Stella melted into Dana's touch, the tense in her muscles slowly going away until her back muscles were completely relaxed. Stella turned back around. "How are you so good at that? I don't believe that's the first time you've ever done that."  
"Hey, maybe I should stop doing teaching and become a masseur instead." Dana laughed.  
"Promise me that you won't do that!" Stella smiled.  
"Okay, I promise but you gotta give my five pounds a massage."  
"Yeah, no way."


End file.
